¡Te odio Aoshi Shinomori!
by okashira janet
Summary: Misao siempre había estado perdidamente enamorada de su tutor ¿Pero que sucede cuando él parece empeñado en destruir ese sentimiento? ONESHOT Humor


**¡TE ODIO AOSHI SHINOMORI!**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Lo de siempre Rurouni Kenshin le pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki a quien le gusta meter en sus tramas a una chiquilla escandalosa y a un hombre serio, guapo y misterioso (si no me creen lean Another Tale of Frankenstein). Sin más que agregar ¡Comenzamos!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Era una reunión ninja, el okashira de Kyoto tenía que tomar la palabra, reafirmar las reglas, poner en orden las cosas, asignar misiones y un montón de cosas aburridas que les habían llevado casi unas seis horas.

El salón estaba lleno y Misao estaba de pie frente al pulpito, le dolían los pies ¿Por qué la persona que estaba hablando no podía sentarse?, desde hace dos horas que se balanceaba de un pie a otro porque ya no aguantaba el dolor, que bueno que todo estaba por terminar.

-¿Alguien tiene algo que decir?- las ultimas palabras, las ultimas benditas palabras.

-¡Makimachi-san!, ¿Quiere salir conmigo?- bueno… esas no eran las palabras que ella esperaba oír, toda su seriedad y madurez de hace unos momentos se fueron al caño y en su lugar quedo la jovencita de dieciséis años inexperta en el amor que siempre había sido.

-Eh…- su cara rápidamente se puso roja como la luz de un semáforo en alto y la sala se puso tan silenciosa como un velorio.

-¿Si quiere?- el muchacho volvió a hablar, era un joven ninja de Tokio, nuevo… se veía que no tenía respeto por las reglas y los rangos ninja.

-Yo…- Misao tragó saliva, bien podía decirle que era un idiota y que a quien le estaba hablando era ni más ni menos que a Misao Makimachi okashira de Kyoto, pero no pudo hacerlo, el muchacho era guapo, ella era una chica, se sentía azorada y halagada, aunque el sentimiento rápidamente era sustituido por una especie de vergüenza por estar haciendo el ridículo ante tanta gente.

-Eso es imposible- la voz de Shiro se dejo oír y entonces hasta ella volteó hacía su amigo esperando que dijera algo que la salvara –Misao nunca ha tenido novio, es más, dudo mucho que haya besado antes a alguien- silencio, la joven okashira se puso de piedra, un aire helado cruzó tras ella, todo el salón quedo en silencio y después…

-¡No puedo creerlo!-

-¡¿Es en serio?-

-¡Que gracioso!-

-Makimachi-san ¿No quiere salir conmigo?-

-¿Qué tal mi hijo Makimachi-san?-

-¡Mi hijo sería un buen partido como esposo!- todos parecían alborozados con la idea y Misao dio un paso atrás pasando saliva, nunca había recibido tantas atenciones y pensándolo bien tampoco quería recibirlas, algunos parecían claramente divertidos poniéndola en aprietos pero había quien si hacía las declaraciones en serio.

-¡Makimachi-san siempre me ha gustado!-

-¡Makimachi-san, tal vez deberíamos conocernos mejor!- echó una mirada suplicante a Okina pero el viejo reía a carcajada abierta muy divertido de que tantos hombres se arremolinaran alrededor de su nieta.

-¡Makimachi-san!-

-¡Makimachi-san!- cuando la joven empezaba a planear seriamente el salir por patas de ese lugar o correr a esconderse tras Kuro (sin importar si su reputación como Okashira salía afectada) una figura imponente que había permanecido todo el tiempo en silencio se puso de pie, a Misao no tenían que decirle de quien se trataba, su corazón empezó a bombear con fuerza, Aoshi Shinomori, el hombre que mas amaba en este mundo probablemente iba a decir algo en su favor.

-Escuchen- la voz potente del antiguo okashira hizo a todos callar, Misao lo observó con los ojos enamorados que siempre había tenido dispuestos para él, de seguro que diría algo que haría que todos la dejaran en paz –Misao no es el tipo de mujer que busca relaciones afectuosas, de hecho ella solo piensa en entrenar y no le importa su aspecto físico, no es ni dulce ni detallista como las demás mujeres y tampoco es muy femenina que digamos, si buscan cortejarla pierden su tiempo- silencio, silencio, solo silencio, Aoshi imponente, con esa mirada tan inexpresiva de siempre, Misao aún frente a todos, con las mejillas encendidas, con los ojos bien abiertos y un solo deseo en mente ¡Que se la tragara la tierra!.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

De haber sabido que esa reunión sumiría su vida en tal caos Misao nunca hubiera asistido (aunque ella era el personaje principal) se hubiera reportado enferma, se hubiera tirado por un barranco, se hubiera quebrado la pierna ella misma, pero no, había ido y ahora las cosas estaban así.

-Makimachi-san, me pasaba por aquí y decidí venir a verla-

-Ah…- la joven sonrió, lo hizo más como por reflejo que por otra cosa, no recordaba al joven frente a ella, era guapo, de cabello castaño y ondulado.

-¿Quisiera salir conmigo un rato a pasear?-

-Me gustaría pero tengo algo de trabajo aquí y…- la chica buscaba a ojos claras escaquearse del asunto pero en ese instante Okina había llegado tras ella y le había dado un empujoncito hacía delante.

-¡No te preocupes angelito!, ¡Aquí tenemos todo bajo control!- y así se había encontrado caminando con un ninja desconocido por las calles de Kyoto sin saber que hacer ni que decir, con la ropa que usaba para atender el restaurante y con otro montón de chicos siguiéndola porque el rumor de que nunca antes había tenido novio y nunca antes había besado a nadie se había corrido por todo Kyoto y no eran pocos los que suspiraban por llegar al frente de una organización ninja y si era a través de una chica guapa que mejor.

-Makimachi-san ¿Quiere que nos besemos?-

-Eso es demasiado precipitado- la joven sonrió alzando un dedito explicativo mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su nuca.

-¡Pero Makimachi-san!- el joven se fue sobre ella parando la boca en espera de un beso, Misao alzó una ceja y soltó un suspiro, todo antes de prepararse para darle una patada en el estomago que lo lanzara por los aires… o eso pensó…

-¡Ah!- de pronto había sido atropellada por una carreta cargada de tomates sin conductor, si, no había equivocación, el muchacho se quedo con la boca anhelante mientras ella era arrollada por una carreta y para un mejor panorama más adelante había una bajadita así que la pobre chica sólo pudo gritar desenfrenadamente porque se iba sin remedio para atrás y todos los jitomates le caían encima, la carreta que no paraba y ella con un pie por un lado y el otro por el otro, total que con las piernas abiertas a más no poder gritaba como si ya no tuviera más aire porque una mano se le había enganchado con una canasta y no podía zafarse y al final…

-¡PUM!- salió volando cual pájaro a la libertad, solo que ella cayó de golpe y porrazo en el suelo, cubierta de jugo de tomate y completamente shokeada y confundida.

-¿Estas bien?- alzó la vista, su tutor la observaba, con ese rostro inexpresivo, con esa voz fría y sin sentimientos.

-¿Ah?- ella se incorporó lentamente, claro que no podía estar bien, la había arrollado una carreta cubierta de jitomates, estaba cubierta de líquido rojo, medio mundo la había visto gritando sobre una carreta del demonio con las piernas abiertas de par en par.

-Pensé que necesitabas ayuda- el ninja la seguía viendo con aparente indiferencia.

-¿Pensó?- la chica sacudió la cabeza, sentía jugo de jitomate hasta en las orejas.

-Para que no te besara-

-¡Clic!- como si un foco se prendiera dentro de su mente abrió los ojos con espanto, ¡Él era quien había soltado la carreta!, ¡él quien la había arrollado!, con la boca abierta siguió observándolo sin acabar de creérselo pero el joven ninja ya se había marchado, dejándola en medio de la plaza, con una carreta de jitomates volcada y bañada hasta el tuétano de jugo rojo y semillas… muchas semillas… los pájaros ya se le empezaban a acercar para picotearla.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Al principio le había causado gracia, quizás en algún momento hasta podía haber llegado a sentirse halagada, pero ahora solo quería escapar, escapar como una vil rata.

Era Martes, los Martes le tocaba hacer la ronda nocturna ¿Quién le había anunciado a todo Kyoto que esa noche le tocaría andar brincando por los techos de la ciudad?, no lo sabía pero juraba entre dientes que le arrancaría la cabeza al infame soplón así se tratara de Okina.

-¡Makimachi-san!- un chico llegó junto a ella y a pesar de que la chica saltó a otro tejado para zafarse él la siguió con habilidad.

-¡Siempre he admirado su temple a pesar de ser mujer por muchas cosas malas que diga de usted Shinomori-san!-

-Ah…- la chica no sabía si agradecerle, mandarlo a volar de un doble combo en las costillas o ponerse a llorar por las cosas desagradables que había dicho de ella su amado en la reunión.

-¡Pero Makimachi-san, yo siempre la he admirado!-

-Gracias… supongo…- la chica dejo de correr y se quedo de pie sobre un tejado ahogando un suspiro, había muchos jóvenes agazapados en los tejados, con tanta gente no podía hacer bien su trabajo.

-¡Escuchen!- la chica alzó la voz al tiempo que abría sus brazos y sus mejillas se teñían de carmín en la oscuridad -¡No sé porque me están siguiendo y empieza a fastidiarme!-

-¡Pero Makimachi-san!- salidos de la nada por lo menos cinco muchachos aparecieron frente a ella.

-¡Ah!- dio un paso atrás porque no se imaginaba que le saltarían de improvisto (de hecho en su alocada mente había imaginado que todos emprenderían la fuga).

-Makimachi-san, lo único que sucede es que en este mundo de ninjas nada es seguro, por esa razón todos nos sentimos preocupados por usted-

-Por eso la seguimos-

-Queremos cuidarla y estar a su lado-

-Lo que quieren es ganar puntos conmigo y si de paso se ligan a la okashira que mejor- gruñó la chica entre dientes cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Algunos si albergamos sentimientos sinceros por usted!- un joven de extraña cabellera azulada se postró frente a ella y le cogió ambas manos observándola fijamente a los ojos como si viera a una princesa –Lo que pasa es que no me decidía a hablarle pero viendo que hay tanta competencia debo hacer algo o su corazón se ira con otro-

-Yo…- por un momento no supo que decir y tragó saliva azorada, se sentía tonta, nerviosa y sumamente aturdida con ese muchacho postrado a sus pies, era guapo, sus ojos eran realmente atrayentes.

-¡Makimachi-san, no lo escuche!-

-¡Makimachi-san, yo solo busco protegerla!-

-¡Makimachi-san!- y entre "Makimachis-san y Makimachis-san" se forjó rápidamente una pelea campal donde Misao fue la mas lastimada porque todos la jaloneaban de un lado a otro.

-¡Ya basta!- gruñendo la chica pateó al que estaba más cerca y luego se pasó la mano por la cara.

-¡Todos ustedes están…!- pero no pudo terminar la frase porque sintió tensión en su pie derecho y giró la vista hacía él, todos los chicos frente a ella parpadearon e hicieron lo mismo sólo un segundo antes de que una fuerza invisible la jalara.

-¡Ahhhh!- en honor a la verdad varios trataron de ayudarla pero el hilo que la jalaba había sido demasiado rápido y la pobre joven ninja solo pudo ser arrastrada por el tejado sintiendo como su flaco cuerpo se estrellaba una y otra y otra vez con las tejas.

-¡Mierda!- sacó un kunai y cortó el hilo pero casi al instante otro hilo la sujetó por el otro pie y luego ambas muñecas hasta dejarla inmóvil.

-¡Ahhh!- y seguía cayendo y cayendo por los tejados, la arcilla roja se le metía en los ojos, las tejas le arañaban la piel, los hilos empezaban a cortarla.

-¡ALTO, ALTO!- Y sí, terminó, pero con ella cayendo de porrazo al piso estrellándose contra una pila de madera para luego quedar tendida en el suelo con ojos en forma de espiral y viendo extrañas estrellitas en el aire.

-¿Estas bien?- como pudo abrió lentamente los ojos, le dolía todo, estaba arañada y sangraba de algunos cortes, tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para poder aclararse.

-¿Estas bien?- nuevamente esa voz fría, se concentró y centró la mirada en el hombre frente a ella, Aoshi Shinomori la observaba sin asomo de interés enrollando en sus manos unas madejas de hilo.

-¿Aoshi-sama?- la chica se puso lentamente de pie y sacudió nuevamente la cabeza.

-Creí que necesitabas ayuda- estuvo a punto de gritarle ¡Pues ya no crea! Pero luego como un tambo de agua fría se recordó que era Aoshi Shinomori, el ninja que ella mas amaba en este mundo.

-Ah bueno…- dudó un poco sin saber que decir –Gracias pero no lo vuelva a hacer- el joven simplemente alzó una ceja.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

En algún momento de su vida Misao Makimachi había llegado a pensar que ser asediada por muchos hombres debía de ser bastante agradable, de seguro que en ese instante de su vida había estado medio retrasada…

-¡Makimachi-san!-

-¡Largo!- esta vez ni siquiera vio al joven que llegaba con un ramo de rosas le cerró la puerta en la cara y se alejó dando trancos desmedidos, ya había pasado una semana desde la reunión por Dios ¿Qué acaso los ninjas no olvidaban?

-¡Makimachi-san!- nuevamente una voz pero ahora era la de un hombre mayor, la chica soltó un suspiro, de seguro que era alguien de más alto rango, no podía cerrarle las puertas en las narices.

-¿Dígame?- no lo dijo ni amable ni cortante aunque su rostro distaba mucho de ser inexpresivo.

-¡Oh Makimachi-san, se ha convertido usted en una bella mujercita!- la okashira tuvo que suprimir un gesto de desagrado, ese hombre frente a ella era el encargado del sur de Japón, no le convenía estar en malos tratos con él.

-¿En que puedo ayudarlo?-

-¿Podríamos tomar el té?- él a su vez sorteó la pregunta con otra pregunta y ella suspiró cansadamente.

-Por supuesto, pase al despacho por favor- entre saludos de rigor y otras cosas la chica se fue muy decaída a preparar el té, no tenía ni ganas ni tiempo para eso, además si el señor empezaba lisonjeara o coquetearle prefería mil veces saltar por la ventana.

-¡Ya entro!- la chica se anunció pero a punto estuvo de irse de espaldas cuando se encontró al señor con la boca abierta y sentado frente a él a su tutor rascándose desinteresadamente la barbilla.

-Sí, Misao siempre fue una niña problemática-

-¿Makimachi-san?-

-Siempre hace lo que se le viene en gana, no oye a nadie, le gusta andar vagando por todo Japón y no tiene escrúpulos en hacer amistad con asesinos-

-¿En serio?- el hombre se inclinó más hacía delante y Misao que venía entrando con la charola del té abrió los ojos a extremos increíbles ¿Qué tanto estaba diciendo el ninja acerca de su persona?

-Sí- Aoshi parecía indiferente como si hablara de algo que nada tenía que ver con su persona –Dicen que se paso dos años de su vida buscando a un hombre por todo Japón-

-¡Pero si yo escuche que nunca ha tenido novio!-

-Uno nunca sabe-

-¡CRASH!- Ambos hombres giraron la vista ante una encolerizada Misao que había dejado caer el té, las tazas y todo en el suelo mientras observaba al frente con ojos llameantes.

-¿Makimachi-san?- el visitante la observó asustado pero Aoshi simplemente echó hacía atrás la cabeza.

-Ah, se me olvidaba hablarle sobre su cambiante temperamento-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao Makimachi no era la clase de persona que guardaba rencor mucho tiempo y de hecho su mejor cualidad siempre había sido su sonrisa, por eso a nadie se le hizo extraño que saliera un día del Aoiya canturreando muy contenta, claro, porque estaba segura, porque se sentía a salvo, Saito había llamado a Aoshi el día anterior, una misión o algo así, lo cual quería decir que ahora el ninja no estaba ¡No estaba!, nunca antes esas dos palabras la habían hecho sentir tan feliz.

Caminó un rato por las tiendas, no le importaba que los chicos le salieran a cada instante al paso e incluso les sonrió amablemente a varios, un chico le había dicho hace algunos días que ninguno desistiría de sus intentos hasta que besara a uno de ellos, por lo tanto Misao se había hecho pronto a la idea… viviría acosada el resto de su vida.

Bueno no era tan malo, tenía ciertas ventajas, le daban chocolates, le regalaban dulces, la invitaban a comer, le cargaban las bolsas, sería perfecto de no ser porque en sus descuidos todos intentaban besarla, la joven ninja empezaba a creer que hasta ellos mismos empezaban a hartarse del juego.

-Makimachi-san- un chico se acercó corriendo hacía ella y la joven lo observó como atontada por un momento, no había carretas cerca, no había jitomates, no había hilos ni techos, estaba a salvo.

-¡Makimachi-san!- el chico la tomó por el brazo y le sonrió amablemente –No me va a creer pero no planeó besarla-

-¿Ah no?- Misao le puso más atención y descubrió al mismo joven del tejado, el de cabello azulado.

-No- el chico le sonrió jalándola amablemente –Si sigo acosándola nunca me va a creer que mis sentimientos son sinceros-

-Hasta que alguien lo entiende- la chica soltó un suspiro relajándose.

-Bueno, es que los hombres somos medio brutos- el joven se pasó una mano por la cabeza sonriendo al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y la joven ninja lo observó atenta porque hacía tiempo que todos los muchachos se le figuraban iguales y éste además de guapo parecía tener un brillo especial.

-Aunque…- la chica dio un paso atrás ruborizándose –Tal vez tú también estés medio atontado con todo eso de que nunca he tenido novio y cuando me conozcas en serio vas a querer huir-

-No, no creo- el joven alzó ambos hombros graciosamente –Tú me gustabas desde antes ¡Es decir!, ¡Usted me gustaba desde antes Makimachi-san!- rápidamente el joven tomó aire militar cuadrándose y respirando entrecortadamente por la torpeza cometida pero Misao simplemente soltó un suspiro.

-No tienes que hacer eso, últimamente nadie me respeta ¡Ni porque soy la okashira con un infierno!- diciendo y haciendo la chica levantó un puño furiosa.

-Calma, calma Makimachi-san- el chico le bajó lentamente el puño sonriendo nerviosamente –No se sulfure- y Misao dejo atrás su enojo, no por lo que él le había dicho sino porque inconscientemente aún mantenía su mano entre las suyas.

-Oye…-

-¡Ah, lo siento!- el chico la soltó y Misao notó en ese instante su postura gallarda y sus músculos bien formados resaltando sobre el traje ninja.

-No es nada, oye…- la joven giró la vista a su alrededor -¿Podríamos irnos de aquí?-

-¿Por qué?- por toda respuesta la chica señaló en todas las direcciones donde ojos masculinos los observaban de no muy buena manera.

-¡Ah!- el joven sonrió y la tomó de la mano para pasar a brincar a un tejado y de ahí a otro, los chicos que se encontraban escondidos empezaron a salir pero Misao y el joven saltaron tan rápido y se escabulleron por tantos lugares que al final los perdieron de vista.

-¡Que alivio!- la joven ninja se dejo caer sin aire en el piso y el chico a su lado hizo lo mismo resoplando.

-Vaya que tiene pegue- el joven le sonrió divertido y ella escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas aún resoplando.

-Ni quien lo quiera-

-¿Quiere comer algo?-

-Me salí sin dinero-

-La casa invita- el muchacho se puso de pie jalándola con él.

-Bueno, pero no esperes nada a cambio-

-Nunca lo haría- y así ambos entraron al Shirobeko que era el lugar más cercano y se dejaron caer en una mesa ocultos tras un jarrón.

-¿Qué pedimos?-

-Lo que sea- ambos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, después de la carrera se les había abierto el apetito.

-¿Crees que algún loco este por aquí?- Misao echó una ojeada alrededor, todo se veía muy tranquilo.

-Espero que no, pero creo que si- el muchacho giró la vista a todos lados –Siento unas cuantas presencias y otra mas fuerte escondida, no sé donde-

-¿Una presencia mas fuerte?- la chica tragó saliva, no podía ser, claro que no, su tutor estaba lejos muy lejos en una misión, pero…

-¡Mejor vamonos!- la joven se paró jalándolo antes de que alguien pudiera tomarles la orden.

-¡Pero…!- el chico estaba por replicar cuando de la nada apareció un grupo de jóvenes ninja dispuestos a atacar.

-¡No te quedaras tú solo a Makimachi-san!-

-¡Yo no soy de nadie!- la jovencita saltó furica pero antes de que pudiera estallar una pelea campal como la del tejado algo extraño pasó, un sonido apabullante como un chirrido interminable invadió el lugar y todos los jóvenes ninja incluida Misao empezaron a retorcerse tapándose las orejas.

-¡¿Que demonios?- Misao se hizo un ovillo, de seguir así le iba a explotar la cabeza, el chico de cabello azulado sin embargo estaba frente a ella parpadeando.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¡¿Cómo que, que sucede?- los ojos de la joven ninja estaban grandes y cristalizados.

-Sí, porque todos están así- el muchazo señaló a los otros ninjas que corrían por todos lados como gallinas descabezadas o gemían echados al suelo tapándose las orejas.

-¿No lo oyes?- la chica estaba al borde de las lagrimas, de seguir ese sonido le iban a explotar las oídos.

-¿Oír?- el muchacho levantó una ceja, los civiles parecían inmunes al sonido que hacía que los ninjas se retorcieran.

-¡Ah, sí!- de un momento a otro el chico también se llevo las manos a la cabeza y puso cara de tonto -¡Ay-co-mo-me-due-le!- Misao alzó una ceja a pesar del dolor, su acompañante de esa tarde no parecía estar muy angustiado con el sonido, pero si ella quería seguir teniendo oídos tenía que hacer algo.

-¡Espera!, ¿A donde vas?- el muchacho intentó detenerla pero Misao corrió rápidamente guiada por el dolor y el sonido chirriante, cuando empezaba a temer que le saliera sangre de las orejas el sonido se detuvo, Aoshi se encontraba frente a ella, tenía dos extraños discos en las manos.

-¿Aoshi-sama?- la chica se acercó a él casi con miedo pero el joven simplemente la observó como si no entendiera.

-Aoshi-sama ¿No estaba de misión?- el joven la seguía viendo como si no acertara a comprender pero luego de unos breves segundos se llevó una mano a una de sus orejas y extrajo algo.

-¿Qué me decías?- voz fría e impersonal.

-¿Qué es eso?- la chica señaló la cosita rosa que el joven ahora llevaba en su mano.

-Un tapón para las orejas-

-¿Ah?-

-Pensé que necesitabas ayuda- y en la mente de Misao un volcán estalló, un planeta hizo explosión y luego una chibi Misao se echó a llorar.

-Bueno, Aoshi-sama, de verdad, de verdad, de verdad… ya no me ayude- y el joven simplemente levantó una ceja.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao salió del Aoiya a escondidas, casi como un ratón, llevaba puesta una capa negra y miraba nerviosamente a todos lados, ese día Okina le había pedido que le trajera un encargo de los puertos y ella había aceptado con la única condición de que a nadie se le ocurriera soltarle una sola palabra de ese asunto a su tutor.

Había tomado todas las precauciones, caminar despacito, salir por la ventana, bañarse desde la noche anterior, saltar el portón del jardín en vez de abrirlo, caminar por las calles como un transeúnte común y corriente y hasta camuflarse con las paredes si era posible.

-¡Makimachi-san!- un saludo alegre saltó a su derecha y la chica pegó un grito y un salto.

-¡Makimachi-san, que mala!- el muchacho frente a ella se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero y la joven ninja lo observó atenta para luego pasar a suspirar reconociéndolo, era el joven de cabello azulado de la vez anterior.

-¿Por qué andas de civil?- la chica continuó caminando acomodándose la capucha para que no se le viera el rostro y el joven trotó a su lado al parecer contento.

-Porque como usted anda de incógnito pensé en hacer lo mismo-

-Ah…- la chica giró la mirada de reojo hacía él, llevaba puesto un pantalón al estilo extranjero, negro, y una camisa de botones del mismo color, viéndolo de esa manera le recordaba a otra persona pero no lograba ubicar a quien.

-¿A dónde va?- el chico cruzó las manos por atrás de su nuca.

-Al puerto ¿Cuántos años dijiste que tenías?-

-No lo he dicho, tengo dieciséis- el joven se giró hacía ella sonriendo y en ese instante Misao dio un respingo.

-¡Tus ojos!-

-¿Qué tienen mis ojos?- el muchacho bizqueó un par de veces en la misión imposible de verse a si mismo los ojos.

-¡Son dorados!- la joven ninja adelantó una mano tocándole una mejilla sin dejar de ver esos ojos dorados y sensuales.

-Ah, eso, je, je- el muchacho ocultó la mirada rompiendo el contacto con la chica –Es herencia, paterna según creo-

-Son bonitos- la joven ninja siguió caminando sonrojándose por lo que había hecho ¿Por qué era tan impulsiva?

-Gracias, aunque los de usted son mucho más bonitos- el muchacho volvió a trotar animado, como Misao iba cubierta de pies a cabeza en una capa ningún atrevido se les había acercado.

-Gracias entonces- la chica giró la cabeza, había sentido una presencia fuerte (y con signos de estar molesta) atrás de ella pero no veía a nadie.

-Creo que alguien nos sigue- el muchacho pateó un tronquito que estaba tirado con ambas manos metidas en las bolsas del pantalón.

-Sí, que mal- la joven soltó un suspiro, no le importaba que una turba de muchachos la persiguiera pero la cosa cambiaba si era su tutor y su nueva costumbre de "ayudarla" que le había entrado.

-¿Quiere que lo despistemos?-

-No creo que podamos…- Misao estaba por suspirar cuando el muchacho la tomó de la mano y echó a correr jalándola con el impulso.

-¡Intentémoslo al menos!- su sonrisa alegre y su cabello azulado cayendo por su frente le hizo a Misao sentir cositas en el estomago, ese muchacho era el más guapo de todos los guapos que la habían asediado desde lo de la junta del Oniwabanshu.

-¡Bueno!- le contestó con la misma animosidad y echó a correr aún sujeta de su mano, era como volver a los viejos tiempos donde corría por las calles con el aire de frente (aunque en esas ocasiones huía de los ladrones a los que ella a su vez les había robado, bueno, no había mucha diferencia).

-¡Por aquí!- el joven de ojos dorados la hizo saltar sobre un bote, corrieron entre cuerdas, camarones y marineros gritándoles que ese no era un lugar de recreo, luego se balancearon sobre una vela y salieron volando para caer en el muelle del otro lado.

-¡Genial!- los ojos de la joven ninja brillaron -¡Hagámoslo de nuevo!-

-Makimachi-san…- el muchacho la observó con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente –Acuérdese de que estamos huyendo-

-¡Ah, sí!- la chica se dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Ahora por don…?- los ojos dorados del joven se abrieron de la impresión tanto como los de Misao porque de un momento a otro tres cuerdas a diferente altura avanzaron hacía ellos a una velocidad vertiginosa, no había modo de saltarlas ni de pasar en medio de ellas.

-¡Corre!- ambos jóvenes gritaron y corrieron por patas para escapar del muelle ante las risas de los marineros que sentían su venganza consumada al ver a los muchachitos que habían pasado corriendo por su barco en semejante situación.

-¡Ah!- Misao corría con los ojitos cerrados y lagrimillas saliendo mientras apretaba los puños y sus piernas se movían a la velocidad de la luz.

-¡Ah!- el muchacho de ojos dorados corría a su vez con los ojos inmensamente abiertos y lágrimas desesperadas escapando ¡Bien que se lo había dicho su padre que ese ninja era un celoso y un loco!

-¡Nooo!- ambos gritaron al tiempo cuando las cuerdas los golpearon, sólo que en esta ocasión la cuerda que golpeó a Misao la arrojó hacía un lado estrellándola contra un costal de arroz mientras que las otras dos cuerdas que golpearon al joven de cabello azulado lo mandaron a volar por los aires perdiéndolo en la inmensidad.

-Ah…- en la nuca de la chica apareció una gran gota de sudor al ver a su admirador desaparecer por los aires, ahora que lo pensaba no le había preguntado su nombre.

-¿Estas bien?- una rabia parecida a la que había sentido cuando Kenshin no quería decirle el paradero de Aoshi y los demás Oniwabanshu atacó su cuerpo sin piedad, frente a ella se encontraba Aoshi Shinomori, sin verla, enrollando las cuerdas en bultos, con su misma voz impersonal de siempre.

-¿Y ahora por que?-

-¿Por qué, que?- el ex okashira se hacía el desentendido.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?, no necesitaba su ayuda, ninguna multitud de chicos me estaba siguiendo- la pobre muchacha tuvo que hacer esfuerzos por no gritar, después de todo se trataba ni más ni menos que del amor de su vida (aunque justo en esos instantes quería mas ahorcarlo que amarlo)

-El no es un ninja- los ojos del joven se ensombrecieron.

-¡Ya lo sé!- Misao esta vez saltó y el ex okashira la observó con cierta confusión en el rostro que en seguida dio paso a la indiferencia de siempre.

-Es peligroso-

-No creo- y se paró frotándose el trasero, esta vez no se había lastimado mucho pero su reciente amigo había salido volando por los aires, linda manera de iniciar una relación.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao dio otra vuelta en su futón y luego soltó un suspiro, no podía dormir, llevaba ya algunas noches así, de seguro era por esos muchachos babosos que se apostaban fuera de su habitación, eran muy desagradables y le ponían los pelos de punta, no iba a pasar otra noche de insomnio por esos tontos.

-¡Oigan!- la jovencita se asomó a su ventana gruñendo -¡Lárguense ya, es desagradable!-

-¡Makimachi-san!- un grito colectivo se dejo oír y la chica se tapó las orejas cerrando un ojo.

-¡Makimachi-san solo estamos velando su sueño!-

-¡Pues vayan y velen a…!- la jovencita estaba a punto de gritar una grosería de las mas picantes que tenía en su vocabulario pero entonces una mano la jaló hacía fuera y entre gritos fue jalada a la oscuridad.

-¡Suéltenme panda de idiotas!-

-¡Makimachi-san!- y entonces tuvo que pelear entre abrazos y manos para que la soltaran y ya de paso para que no la besaran, que molesta que era esa situación.

-¡Oigan idiotas!- una voz ligeramente ronca y gallarda se dejo oír provocando que hasta Misao girara la vista para ver la figura del joven que se recortaba contra la luz de la luna, el cabello largo y azulado sujetado en una coleta alta y los ojos dorados brillando con ironía –Suelten a la señorita-

-¡Tú!- Misao saltó feliz y de una patada se liberó de los que la sujetaban.

-¡Makimachi-san!- el joven extendió una mano para sacar a la chica del árbol pero justo cuando sus dedos empezaban a rozarse…

-¡Fuego!- los ninjas que estaban en el árbol empezaron a saltar desesperados, unos se tiraban por el piso rodando y todos los demás huyeron en parvada.

-¡¿Qué?- Misao gritó y saltó a los brazos del peliazulado que como no se la esperaba se fue hacía atrás y cayó de sentón sobre el tejado con la chica encima.

-¡Mi árbol!- a la jovencita casi podían salírsele las lagrimas, ese árbol lo había plantado ella cuando era muy chiquitina y ahora estaba ardiendo por todos lados.

-¡Olvídese del árbol!- el joven la tomó en brazos y giró la vista hacía todos lados asustado -¡Si seguimos aquí nos vamos a rostizar!-

-Ah…- en la frente de la chica surgió una gota de sudor, claro que ya lo había notado, problemas menores ya sé sabe.

-¡Vamos!- el muchacho saltó, Misao cerró los ojos y se aferró a él, por un instante ambos volaron por los cielos con la luna tras ellos en una escena de lo más romántica, sí, hasta que una piedra le dio al muchacho en la frente, soltó a Misao y luego una fuerza extraña parecida al viento que desataba la técnica de la "espada de Hércules" de Aoshi lo lanzó por los aires.

-¡Ah…!- Misao parpadeó viendo como por segunda ocasión su reciente amigo volaba por los aires y ahora que lo pensaba de nuevo no le había preguntado su nombre.

-¿Estas bien?- parpadeó nuevamente y giró la vista para ver que quien la había atrapado era su tutor.

-¡¿Por qué quemó mi árbol?- bien, basta de palabras amables, cierto que esos brazos musculosos estaban de lo mejor pero el rostro inexpresivo bajaba muchos puntos al rescate.

-Pensé que necesitabas ayuda- Misao bajó de un salto de sus brazos y él no hizo ningún gesto ante esta reacción.

-¡Ya no piense!, ¡Lo tenía todo bajo control!-

-Ese muchacho es peligroso- nuevamente los ojos del ninja se entrecerraron al mencionar al joven.

-¡Ese muchacho solo quería ayudarme!- la chica bufó -¡Y sin quemar mi árbol!- el joven ninja echó una ojeada a donde los demás Onis se afanaban en apagar el fuego y Misao a su lado se encogió de hombros, soltó un suspiro y luego lo jaló de la manga para que se girara a verla de nuevo.

-Aoshi-sama- el muchacho la observó fijamente –Solo déjeme en paz ¿Si?- y cuando él alzó una ceja Misao se dijo a si misma casi sollozando que el joven ninja haría todo menos eso.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Bien, estaba decidido, se largaba, lejos de los ninjas zopencos, lejos de Aoshi Shinomori y lejos de todo lo que la estaba haciendo estresarse.

Tiró casi con rabia lo que iba a necesitar en un morral y luego se lo echó al hombro dejando escapar un profundo suspiro ¿Por qué su tutor le estaba haciendo todo eso?, al principio había pensado que era porque él en su papel de "tutor" quería cuidar de ella, pero por kami, le provocaba mas desgracias que alivios y además se sentía acosada por él todo el tiempo y eso empezaba a enloquecerla.

Salió del Aoiya por la puerta del frente y sin preocuparse en esconderse, iba tan rabiosa que ningún ninja de pacotilla se atrevió a acercarse… a excepción de él.

-¡Makimachi-san!- el cabello azulado le caía galantemente por encima de un ojo y la chica sintió como todos sus problemas desaparecían nada más con verlo.

-¡Hola!- la jovencita lo saludó con una mano y el empezó a trotar al lado de ella sonriendo felizmente.

-¿Va de viaje Makimachi-san?-

-No me quedo de otra- la chica suspiró.

-¿Va muy lejos?-

-No lo sé-

-Ah…- el joven guardó silencio un minuto, ahora entendía lo que le había dicho su padre acerca de que esa muchachita era de lo mas impulsiva -¿Puedo acompañarla?-

-¿Acompañarme?- la chica parpadeó.

-Bueno, si no quiere no- el chico pateó con gesto fatalista una piedrita y ella saltó negando con las manos.

-¡No, no, no!, seria bueno si me acompañas un tramo-

-¡¿En serio?- la cara del muchacho se iluminó y Misao sonrió aunque por dentro se empezaba a formular muchas preguntas, ¿Quién era ese muchacho?, no era un ninja pero tampoco era un civil y contrario a todo lo que pudiera pensar tampoco le parecía que fuera malo.

-Sí, vamos juntos- la chica le tendió la mano y él la sujetó sonriendo, si iban juntos quizás la joven okashira lograra descubrir quien era.

-¡Esperen!- Oh, no, ahí iban los problemas.

-¡¿A dónde llevas a Makimachi-san?-

-Últimamente te estas acercando mucho a Makimachi-san-

-¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?- Misao rodó los ojos ¿Había tantos ninjas cuando había salido?, le parecía que solo era una docena pero ahora parecía haber más.

-¡Suelta a Makimachi-san ahora!-

-¡Corre!- esta vez fue Misao quien lo obligó a correr a él, lejos de la civilización, lejos de la ciudad, lejos de todos, al bosque.

-Makimachi-san…- el joven de ojos dorados se detuvo para tomar aire –Tiene usted una condición envidiable-

-Y tú te has detenido pero no estas cansado- Misao lo jaló nuevamente de la mano y empezó a caminar entre la vegetación, no entendía a que quería jugar su nuevo amigo pero ella podía escuchar su corazón y no se notaba que estuviera muy acelerado.

-Makimachi-san, que cruel- el muchacho cerró los ojos mientras falsas lagrimillas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Cállate que nos siguen- la chica le tapó la boca, podía oír a sus otros admiradores registrando el bosque tras ellos.

-Que persistentes- el joven se llevó una mano tras la cabeza.

-Pero ellos no me preocupan- la jovencita giró la cabeza en todas direcciones pero sorprendentemente no sentía la presencia de su tutor ¿Sería que ya la había dejado en paz como se lo había pedido?

-Makimachi-san… hay algo que me preocupa- el joven sujetó a la chica por un brazo y miró nerviosamente hacía atrás, no entendía muy bien pero su sexto sentido de lobo solitario le decía que había una trampa puesta expresamente para ellos en ese lugar.

-¿Qué es?- la chica giró hacía él y en ese instante su escondite fue descubierto y tuvieron que volver a correr dejando la conversación para después, en ese complicado laberinto de hojas y de verde sobre verde solo había un camino seguro y fue el que ambos chicos utilizaron para huir… no debieron haberlo hecho.

¿Qué fue lo que los sujetó por los pies y los jaló veinte metros por el piso lleno de tierra, piedras, palitos y otras porquerías?, Misao nunca lo sabría, ¿Qué fuerza espectacular los hizo salir volando aún agarrados de la mano para estrellarse en una piedra? Era un misterio ¿Qué maldad del destino los hizo caer al río, empaparse, casi morir ahogados por la corriente y salir jadeando y temblando hacía la orilla? era realmente una pregunta sin respuesta, ah, pero ahí estaba él.

-Pensé que necesitabas ayuda- los ojos azules inexpresivos, el rostro de piedra, Misao se paró bufando, los ninjas que los seguían empezaban a aparecer en el claro como si no supieran exactamente que hacer, el joven de cabello azulado aún tosía arrojando agua y diciéndose mentalmente que mataría a su padre cuando lo volviera a ver y ella…

¡ELLA ESTABA FURIOSA! Su ropa se había desgarrado, se le veía la ropa interior, se había cortado los brazos, se había golpeado la cabeza, casi había muerto a falta de oxigeno en el río, tenía tanto frío que sus labios estaban morados y él ahí ¡Observándola como si nada!, diciéndole su estupido "Pensé que necesitabas ayuda", ¡Como si alguien necesitara su puñetera ayuda!

Instintivamente todos los chicos empezaron a retroceder viendo el aura negra que salía de su enfurecida okashira pero Aoshi simplemente alzó una ceja, típico de él y entonces toda la ira acumulada en su delgado cuerpo se arremolinó en su estomago como un volcán y salió a la superficie con la fuerza de una erupción.

-¡YO!, ¡TE ODIO AOSHI SHINOMORI!- Lo gritó apretando los puños, observándolo con ira a los ojos, pero aún no estaba tranquila, aún le faltaba algo, iba a acabar con ese estupido juego ahí y en ese justo instante.

-¡Y todos ustedes panda de idiotas sin vergüenza!- la chica empezó a caminar furiosa a largos trancos de vuelta al río y todos los chicos se encogieron asustados, ahora sabían lo que era provocar la ira de una mujer.

-¡¿Quieren su maldito beso?, ¡Tengan su maldito beso!- y sujetando al su nuevo "amigo" (que seguía tosiendo en el piso) por la nuca le plantó un enorme y agresivo beso que dejo a todos con la boca abierta y al pobre muchacho de ojos dorados de lo más adolorido porque después de disfrutar del apasionado beso la chica lo había mordido sacándole sangre y le había susurrado de mala manera que le iba a hacer decir lo que supiera o dejaba de llamarse Misao Makimachi.

…**..**

…**..**

…

**..**

**.**

Aoshi caminó por su cuarto preguntándose mentalmente en que momento del camino las cosas se le habían torcido de esa manera, ahora mismo ni él entendía que monstruosa fuerza lo había incitado a hacer todo lo que había hecho.

Todo había empezado en la junta ninja, todos esos muchachos haciéndole proposiciones a su protegida, ella que miraba a todos lados con los ojos desamparados, con el rubor en sus mejillas y él que interiormente se incendiaba de rabia y de furia ¿Pero por que había descargado esos sentimientos hacía ella?

No lo entendía, cada vez que la veía asediada por todos esos ninjas deseaba separarla de ellos pero al hacerlo siempre la lastimaba ¿Sería que estaba viendo que tan grande y fuerte era su amor por él?, ¿Sería que cada vez que la trataba mal era para ver que ella aún lo seguía queriendo a pesar de todo?, pero todo tenía un limite, incluso el amor de su protegida hacía él.

Cuanto le había dolido ese "Te odio Aoshi Shinomori" nada de "Aoshi-sama" era simplemente él, un malo entre los malos y se lo merecía.

¿Por qué había sido tan cabezota?, en vez de aceptar sus sentimientos había luchado sin tregua para destruir los de ella ¿Y que ganaba? Se le había roto el corazón y para acabar de empeorar las cosas su protegida había buscado refugio en otros labios.

¡Y eso era peligroso!, ese muchacho supuesto ninja de Tokio era quien había empezado con todo ese asunto de besar a Misao en la reunión y de ninja no tenía nada, incluso Misao lo sabía ¿Cómo podía un intruso haberse infiltrado en una base secreta ninja?

Pero ahora no podía ir y ordenarle a Misao que dejara de verlo ¿Cómo? Después de todo lo que le había hecho era normal que la chica lo odiara.

Aún podía recordarla acabada de salir del río, con la trenza deshecha, con el cabello ondeando perfecto en el aire, con sus hermosos (y enfurecidos) ojos azules observándolo sin tregua, con la ropa mojada pegada enloquecedoramente al cuerpo y encima rota en algunas partes dejando a la vista una hermosa pierna y un poco de ropa interior, era tan hermosa que Aoshi ya no pudo culpar a los demás chicos por seguirla.

Y fue en ese instante que algo dentro de él reacciono, estaba haciendo todo eso por puros y simples celos, tan claro como el agua y sin embargo ella no podía verlo porque era demasiado ingenua, cualquier otra mujer ya lo hubiera notado pero no ella, no Misao Makimachi ¿Y ahora que hacía?, ¿Ir y explicarle las cosas?, era lo mas razonable, aunque seguramente ella no desearía oírlo, pero debía intentarlo.

Descolgándose por su ventana y caminando por el techo el joven se dejo caer en el cuarto de la chica, imaginaba que estaría dormida o algo así… nunca imaginó esa escena.

-Aoshi Shinomori pedazo de mierda- Misao gruñía entre dientes, en su pared había dibujado algo muy feo que luego había señalado con una flechita como "Aoshi" y hacía allí dirigía sus enfurecidos kunais que irremediablemente daban en el blanco.

-Me lastimaste con lo que te quería, te odio, te odio, te odio- la chica estaba tan metida en su pelea personal que no se dio cuenta de que su tutor caminaba tras ella, acortando las distancias.

-¡Infeliz, estupido, animal!- la chica bufó dejando escapar sus ultimas tres armas, con el ejercicio empezaba a calmarse.

-Lo siento-

-¡Ah!- gritó e intentó darse la vuelta pero unas manos en su cintura se lo impidieron, sentía el cuerpo de su tutor pegado al suyo.

-No sabía lo que hacía-

-¿Qué hace aquí?- aún a pesar de decir que lo odiaba y que no quería volver a verlo en toda su vida el corazón de la chica golpeteó con fuerza sobre su pecho.

-Vine a pedirte disculpas- la voz del muchacho era suave, casi como una caricia.

-Usted no pide disculpas usted es Aoshi Shinomori- la chica estaba tiesa como una tabla pero no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío cuando él bajo la cabeza y rozó su nariz con su nuca.

-Solo podría pedirle disculpas a una persona y esa eres tú-

-¿Por qué hizo todo eso?, ¿Esta loco?- la chica giró hacía él soltando un suspiro –Me ha hecho daño, mire- la joven levantó la manga de su yukata mostrando su brazo herido.

-Lo lamento- él entonces tomó el delgado brazo y besó la herida sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

-¡Ah…!- las ideas en su mente se revolvieron, seguía enojada con él, ¡Claro que sí! ¿O no?

-¿Tienes mas heridas?- el joven la soltó y ella parpadeó.

-Un montón, usted fue muy malo- y entonces la sujetó por la cintura y poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella empezó a besar el largo camino de sus piernas.

-¡Oiga!- la muchacha se puso al rojo vivo.

-Voy a besar todas las heridas que te cause para que entiendas que estoy arrepentido-

-¡No es necesario!- Misao estuvo a punto de incendiarse, tenía raspones y arañazos en lugares que le daría mucha pena que su tutor besara.

-Entonces créeme- el joven levantó la cabeza, ya no era la mirada indiferente, ya no era la mirada fría, era una mirada diferente que Misao no sabía interpretar.

-Aoshi-sama…- la jovencita sentía tal temblor en las piernas que de un momento a otro intuía que caería al suelo –No este arrodillado frente a mi, levántese por favor-

-Sólo si me perdonas-

-Claro, claro, levántese- la chica intentó dar un paso atrás para que él pudiera levantarse sin problema pero Aoshi se sujetó de su cintura para ponerse de pie y luego en un acto completamente nuevo para él abrazó a la muchacha contra su pecho.

-Misao, ¿No entiendes que fue lo que me movió a hacer todo esto?-

-¿Locura de tutor?-

-No-

-¿Su vida estaba medio aburrida y quería meterle emoción?-

-No- de verdad que su protegida era ingenua.

-Supongo que de alguna manera muy bizarra usted quería protegerme- la chica soltó un suspiro.

-Casi pero no-

-¿Entonces?- sus ojos azules giraron a verlo sorprendidos y él sonrió al notar que su protegida, que su pequeña mujercita seguía siendo tan inocente como siempre.

-Hice todo eso porque estaba celoso-

-¿Celoso?- repitió la palabra como si no le conociera el significado.

-No quería admitirlo y por eso mis ataques iban dirigidos en tu contra, fui un idiota-

-Si que lo fue- la chica entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Pero sabes que significa eso?-

-¿Qué ya va a dejar de molestarme?-

-Que te quiero-

-Ah…-

-Me gustas-

-Ah…- y como siempre que se sentía avergonzada un rubor rojo invadió sus mejillas para gran orgullo de Aoshi que amaba verla en esa situación, siempre y cuando fuera a causa suya.

-Prometo no volver a ser un idiota-

-Yo… también lo quiero-

-Pero ahora vas a tener que compensarme- el joven ninja la sujetó dulcemente por las caderas.

-¿Compensarle que?- ella alzó una ceja aún no muy confiada, quien debía compensarle era él a ella, mira que después de todas las cosas que había tenido que pasar venir y decirle eso tan fresco.

-Como le diste tu primer beso a otro idiota me tendrás que dar diez a mí-

-No creo que sea un gran sacrificio- la chica sonrió abrazando a su tutor al tiempo que sus labios se juntaban con los de él y un diente agresivo hacía su aparición, si su amigo había resistido sin quejarse él tenía que aguantarse diez mordiscos sin replicar y hablando de aquel joven…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Ya llegue- el muchacho de ojos dorados abrió una puerta se dejo caer en un sillón y exhaló largamente.

-¿Hiciste bien tu misión?-

-Me hubieras dicho antes que tantas cosas malas me iban a pasar y no te habría ayudado-

-Es mi trabajo manipular gente- la voz adulta y divertida de un hombre se empezó a acercar –No se de que te quejas-

-Tú y ese viejo de Okina me la van a pagar, ¡Mira que montar todo ese teatrito nada más para divertirse!-

-Y para que el cubo de hielo y la comadreja estuvieran juntos, no lo olvides-

-Y ya de paso arriesgas el cuello de tu hijo ¿No?, para variar-

-Eres fuerte, no te tumban tan fácil-

-Eso dilo por ti- el muchacho soltó un sollozo –Y yo lo único que gane fue un beso sangriento-

-Agradece que el cubo de hielo no te haya matado en ese instante-

-¡¿Cómo que agradece?- el muchacho saltó –Le voy a decir a mamá que me estas poniendo pruebas suicidas para pasar a formar parte de la comisaría, ya no te voy a hacer caso ¡Maaamááá!-

-¡Shh!, ¡Cállate!-

-¡Mamááá!-

-¡Que te calles mocoso!-

-¡Mamááá!- y entonces una mujer de cabello largo azulado y piel blanca como el marfil apareció en el umbral de la puerta observando ceñuda a su esposo.

-Saito, ¿Qué le hiciste a tu hijo esta vez?-

-Nada Tokio, puedo explicarlo- y el muchacho que por fin se veía libre de su padre se echó en el sillón cerrando los ojos, ese era un buen día.

**=Fin=**

Notas de Okashira janet: Bueno como el lobo tiene 35 años bien y puede tener un hijo de 16 ¿No?, lo sé ideas locas Ciao

_9 de Enero del 2009 Viernes _

_**Reedición: **_Aoshi esta OC pero no pude hacer nada para remediarlo, ¿Es bueno escribir tonterías de vez en cuando no?, besos Ciao

_3 de Diciembre del 2010 Viernes_


End file.
